Electronic and electro-mechanical lock systems are becoming increasingly complex. Besides the lock device itself, such as a lock cylinder, a lock system comprises auxiliary devices, such as sensors, panic bars, emergency power supplies etc. Many systems involve two doors with lock devices, like a pair door or a pair of interlocking doors used for e.g. security or climate control.
The interfacing between the different devices in a lock system is complex and requires installation by a person skilled not only in the technical field of locks but also in the field of electronics. The devices can be provided with different kinds of inputs/outputs and the function thereof differs from device to device.
One common way to configure an electronic lock system is to connect all devices to a common master unit, such as a computer. All devices are assigned a specific address by setting mechanical switches in positions corresponding to a desired address. By means of the master unit, the entire system can be set up so as to operate in a desired manner. However, this approach requires two installation steps, a first step wherein the devices are installed and wired, and a second step wherein the system is configured. Also, often two different persons are involved in the installation. A further drawback with this approach is that one wrong setting of switches can lead to time consuming searches for faults in the system.